criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eve of Disaster/@comment-34315680-20190228153041/@comment-34954846-20190302120800
It’s either Gloria or Denise. IF IT’S GLORIA: You are right, Carter will go into Jones’ hands but I also think Cathy and Alex might be able to care for him, Jones has Astrid to take care of so yeah I guess his hands are full. Carter will be in trauma after losing both his parents and it’ll be a repeat of last season’s case 60, Last Stand for Justice where Charlie is killed. But I don’t think it would be Gloria. Gloria was our partner in Eve of Disaster, so I think it would be Jones who would be our partner for case 60. Gloria would need to have an excuse to leave the precinct in order to have her get to the city hall and get killed, but we don’t really have any apart from going to save the fallen Ad Astra. But then again, if she would go to save them, she can’t just go there right away. If you recall we are using binoculars to see the confrontation in outside the dome (I think) so it means we are somewhat close to the area. Also if Jones is our partner, then Gloria should be back in the precinct unless she is with us in the last case. Plus if she is with this or back at the precinct, the events would be so fast paced that Gloria can’t get killed. But another then again, if she is back at the precinct, she might have time to get to the city hall. However, it doesn’t really fit her. You know who does fit the setting, place and time? It’s none other than Judge Powell. yeah how does judge powell suddenly skydive into ze plot tho Plot twist: she doesn’t, so yeah. IF IT’S DENISE: I hope it is though. That witch killed her own lawyer and daughter for crying out loud. She even summoned loads of bionic humans to destroy the world. She even planned an earthquake that would be even more chaotic than the Ordovician mass extinction! Like, girl, if you want to destroy all the imperfect humans, you may as well blow yourself up geez. Anyways, it’s a little tiny bit of what because she has a whole army following her, how the hell does the killer have the time to hang her upside-down and copy-paste the Grim Butcher effects onto her tho? Am I supposed to think that neohumans just stared at her as she was being killed? They will react to three people using superpowers to destroy them yet they don’t do anything about some guy or girl killing their leader? What kind of plot would that be, Pokemon? But jokes aside, I hope to the coldest place on Earth it’s Denise. Hell is basically waiting for her. Enjoy rotting with criminals as dastardly as you, Denise. I think she used a scientific lab to make her baby because she’d look very fat pregnant. Ew. Sorry if you found this inappropriate in any way, but this is really how I describe my opinion. Let’s get political because we’re discussing a murder in the city hell. Come at me,